


From the ashes we will rise

by Victoire1708



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 100-word Drabbles, Delinquents, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoire1708/pseuds/Victoire1708
Summary: Everything that comes in my mind while rewatching some of the episodes. Basically, one hundred words about delinquents and some of the Arkers.





	1. "I bear it so they don't have to"

“I bear it so they don't have to”, - she whispers just a moment before putting nightblood into her own vein. She thinks about that day she said these words first time and has to swallow the bile filling her mouth. Bellamy will be furious. Honestly, she is glad he is not here. Otherwise, he would not give her even the littlest chance to do it. He would turn the tables and sacrifice himself. And this she can’t let happen. No one else is gonna die today.

She only hopes that if she is, he forgives her.

For leaving him again.


	2. “If she dies, you die”

He feels the cuffs tearing his skin apart but he does not care. He keeps struggling to get free, trying hard not to listen to the things Emori wants him to do. He will not let her become a sacrifice lamb only because she does not fit in their precious goodies’ world. He sees others entering the room and stands up. There is no way he will let them take her away.

He tries to stop them.

But fails.

They take her anyway.

He looks Clarke right into eyes when he breathes out:

“If she dies, you die”.

He screams.


	3. Logical choice

He does not want to think about the reasons why he is standing here, right next to Clarke, trying to make her feel better about everything that is going on. He knows that nothing can be done in other way. Somebody has to be put in this glass cage. It definitely could not be him or the doctor, Abby, and Raven is just too resourceful to die like this. Others also have their strong points. So the liar, Emori, is a logical choice.

Clarke, however, still hesitates.

He can see it clear in her eyes.

He almost feels sympathetic.

Almost.


	4. Jasper

He remembers times when Jasper did not make him want to strangle the bastard. Jasper has always been noisy and irritative since the very first day on the ground when he almost got himself killed. But he has never been this unsufferable before. It doesn’t even _seem_ that he desires to die anymore; it’s a fucking fact for God’s sake! And the most terrifying thing is that he can understand the kid. He almost was in his shoes when Gina died and Clarke was nowhere to be found. 

But he made it. 

The problem is he doesn’t think Jasper will.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, criticise and leave kudos:) If you have any suggestions or wish to read about something in particular, just leave a comment and I will see what I can do.


End file.
